Battered, Smokey, Battled Hearts
by LittleMissOrdinary
Summary: A second can change your life. Roy learns that first hand on the battle field, but he chooses to die with his only love and that knowlage among the flames. Oneshot, don't ask my brain why it does these things.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, you should know that.**

* * *

He sat there in the mud, helmet laying in the soaking dirt. Rain pattered down from the clouds above and he tried to shield her from it. Colonel Roy Mustang was hunched over his First Lieutenent, Riza Hawkeye, watching in panic as the red stain on her jacket grew under her pressed fingers. It had all started up so fast, but now it felt like eternity was dragging on for forever all around them.

-♥-♥-

_Roy stood, arms resting on the edge of the trench, musket aimed at the men running towards their posts. He clenched his jaw as another one fell at the hand of his gun. He glanced beside him at Riza who was aiming carefully and quickly, jerking slightly as she pulled the trigger again then reloaded her gun with expert speed. He sighed and reloaded reluctantly, never understanding how she could shoot at someone without any emotion while he stewed on everyone he'd killed, remembering their faces._

_BANG!_

_An explosion sounded not far off, leaving a slight deaf ringing in his ears. Looking back out onto the bloody, dirty field he could see one of the old, half dead trees along with on of their wooden posts on fire. He watched at the flag at its end caught the flames and fell to the ground. He sighed, a crime against the country right before them. Turning back he watched the enemy men scurry toward them again and again, they fell to the ground in pain of a musket ball to the head or chest or leg or something. In his neglect to stay alert, he was surprised at Hawkeye's musket crossed overtop of his and shot. A man only feet away fell forward._

_"This isn't the time to daydream, sir." she told him, reloading._

_"Right." he mumbled, looking over the edge._

_Something small popping up from the trench across from them caught his eye. He ignored it, it was probably a helmet, no need to ricochet the musket ball. He focused on another man running toward them and shot, hitting his arm. Out of the corner of his vision, a few more of these tiny things came up. Again, he ignored them and reloaded yet again. He wished he had his alchemy, but the military had told him to go into the battlefield and make it seem as though he were just a soldier, make the enemy underestimate them._

_BANG! Thud._

_He swiveled around to see one of the other men in the trench fall._

_BANG! Thud._

_And another one! He realized they must've been using much more advanced weaponry!_

_BANG! Thud._

_Damnit! That man standing a foot away fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder! He turned quickly to face his second Lieutenent at pull her down into the trench._

_"Hawkeye!"_

_BANG! Thump._

_They both fell to the ground at the same time, just after the shot his its mark, Hawkeye's chest._

-♥-♥-

Now it flashed in his memory. He'd been a second too late to stop the shot and now here she was, eyes tightly shut, jaw clenched in un believable pain. He held her there, whispering her name in horror as the rain drenched his back and slid down his neck. He watched her wither in his arms and whine quietly into his sleeve.

"Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered, panicking.

She lifted her head from his arm and looked up at his, eyes only half open. She didn't speak, just watched him. His eyes widening, his body shake and she swore she saw his gag. He said something to her then that she didn't hear because the second he began speaking she coughed harshly, spatting up blood from her newly punctured lung onto the front of his jacket.

"Riza!" he called her first name at her sudden choke.

"Sir..." she croaked. "Did you...just save me?"

"No. I didn't knock you down in time." he told her, voice cracking.

"You weren't...hurt?"

"No, but you've been shot. Damnit we need help!"

She raised her hand weakly, coughing again.

"No...Nothing can..help this." she wheezed, moving her hand to her chest. "Get out...of here..." she told him.

"Never! I'm getting you medical attention now!"

"Thy wont..get here in time." she persisted, feeling hot blood dribble down her chin.

"I'm not letting you die God damnit!" he yelled. "You can't die Hawkeye! If you do nothing is ever going to get done! Not paperwork, Not any promotions, not anything!" his voice softened to a whisper. "Riza, I'm nothing without you. I haven't gotten this far without you and I'm not about to let you go.I'm making it an order, you can't die. Your a model soldier and you can't soil your reputation by dieing here."

"Roy..." her voice and his name coming together made him shiver. "I can't obey this one..."

"No!" he shouted.

She slumped into his arms, blood spilling from her lips.

"Riza! RIZA!"

Tears streamed down his face, mingling with the rain. She looked up at him with teary eyes, short breathes combining with her bloody spit up. He acted on instinct, pulling his gloves from his pocket, quickly shoving them onto his hand. He snapped. Fire flew up around them and he held her to his chest. and whispered to her almost lifeless body all the thing she meant to him, all the thing he'd wanted to say to her as the flames enveloped them. He told her he loved her right then and there and she whispered the same to him. They smiled weakly at each other and both moved till lips met in a sweet, metallic flavored kiss even when the feeling of the flames licked their skin.

The smell of burning flesh rose into the air and remaining soldiers ran circles, dumbfounded at this outburst.

No one knew what he;d said to her in his final moments, but they felt pity as the pulled to slightly burnt bodies away.

And even at their funeral, the were buried together, still in their embrace.

Smoke and injury had killed them, so said the doctors.

The other four men who once sat under the Colonel's command watched the casket lower into the earth, eyes wet and faces reddened.

They didn't much believe in God, but if there was a heaven or hell, at least they knew one thing.

The two had died together, as predicted, and they were together, but there was something other, something more important.

They had died together in love.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. That was angsty. I needed to get this idea out of my system and on paper (or in the computer) to get over my major brain fart. Be aware, I wrote this last night at a late hour, but I will keep it in original order. I am aware that people aren't put in they same casket, but you know if they really both died like that, they'd want it. I got all inspired to write a sad fic by the songs Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss (saddest song I know, makes my cry every time) and Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. So kudos to them. So review nicely, tell me what you think.

Luffs to everyone!♥


End file.
